MSV Ultracruiser
The Ultracruiser is condsidered a military breakthrough by most sponsers of the popular ship manufacturing company, Maldora Saldora Vehicles. It is the largest crusier of its kins, more than twice the size of the previous IWA cruiser. Despite this immense size difference, MSV came through once again for it's sponsers and somehowe were able to make the ship lighter, faster, and more heavily armored and weaponized at the same time. Several Ultracruiser models were purchased immediately on the market by the IWA and the Corvadar to aid in their timeless struggle. A few more were ordered by Rasharvok for the puerpose of selling them to Omega Unit to aid in their struggle against Delta Cell. Some more models have been purchased by unkown buyers but the public suspects Delta Cell proabably bought a few and some fanatical people put claims that the Astatian Alliance purchased twelve Ultracruiser models to help them in their eventual invasion of the galaxy. However, the Astatian Alliance is a relatively peaceful society and it is much more likely that the rich Delta Cell was able to purchase many models of the Ultracruiser. The first Ultracruiser appeared in IWA hands at the Battle of Delmesia in order to provide orbital fire support and deploy massive troop shipments to the exhausted IWA soldiers fighting on the surface. Needless to say, the arrival of the Ultracruiser saved the IWA and cost the Corvadar a mighty defeat and the loss of a planet. The Ultracruiser has three randomly generating shields and a fourth shield permanently encasing the storage bay and engine room. All shields could be set on an automatc time frame whether to switch on or off or they could be operated manually. This feature allows the Ultracruiser to put up its shields right after it fires, leaving the enemy with almost no time to retaliate. Beneath the shields is some very powerful armor encasing the entire ship. It takes three to four sonic missiles before a dent is made. The weapons on the Ultracruiser can rival that of the ''MSV Valturnica ''in sophisticated weaponry and has a lot of firepower to back it up. The typical Ultracruiser will open the battle with it's two shield melter lazers located on the bow side. Once the shield melters successfully fry a large hole in an enemy shields, the Ultracruiser will unleash the firepower. It will fire a barrage of blunthead missiles followed up by several sonic missiles and finally ending the fight with a mini-lazing cannon located near the back of the ship and can be steered to point in any direction. On some of the more expensive models of the Ultracruiser, Leech missiles and Hedarphan missiles have also been attached to help bring down a ship's defenses. In the case of a short-range battle, the Ultracruiser will fire up concentrated rail gun fire at an opponent's weak areas. This tactic tears through the ship's hull, killing crew members and making the remaining crew inside the ship open to the elements of space.